A Bat's Christmas
by LifeSucksMusicDoesn't
Summary: Batman is stuck at the Watchtower while his birds are at Wayne manor plotting to capture Santa. A Bat's Christmas story!


**I hope this is adorable and makes you smile! Merry Christmas everyone! I also must admit that I have not overly edited this and that the ending is not the best. Oh well! Read and Review!**

It was a very bored Batman that sat in a fancy office chair at the Watchtower on Christmas Eve, listening to Superman and Wonder Woman argue over some issue or another that could easily be resolved at a later date. Normally the Bat would be paying rapt attention to the argument, determining who was right and who was wrong, but he could just not force himself to focus today. He wanted to be home with his family, not here listening to an argument. Unfortunately due to his refusal to tell the League anything remotely personal about himself, creating an excuse to leave would not be possible.

For a minute Batman debated sneaking out of the meeting. A quick glance to his left revealed Black Canary to be doodling on a mission file and Green Arrow to be sleeping. Flash was stuffing food in his face to his right and Green Lantern had been staring at the same spot on the wall for the past ten minutes. Just as he was about to stand and leave, red lights flashed through the Watchtower and the bat symbol came on the main screen.

All the heroes in the room snapped to attention staring at the screen, while sneaking curious glances at the bat who could only shrug. He inwardly was hoping that who he was thinking was responsible for the unexpected call did not show up on the screen. He groaned when an image appeared.

Three boys smiled at him from the screen, all with short black hair in varying states of disarray and blue eyes lit up with excitement.

"Daddy!" The littlest one screamed once he located him, making Flash choke on his meal-snack and the rest of the heroes gathered around stare at him in shock.

Batman groaned and put his head in his hands. "Timmy, what have I said about calling me while I'm in a meeting.

"Not to." The oldest boy answered for the youngest with a confident smile. "But Selina said we could. She also says you need to come home."

"I'm working on that." Batman promised. "In the meantime- what are you wearing?"

"Our Santa hunting gear!" The second eldest said. "We are going to get him this year!"

Batman could only stare at his sons, who were decked out in cameo gear complete with nets, handcuffs, binoculars, pepper spray and lord only knew what else. "Why?" He asked weakly.

"Because Cas want's us to get him." The oldest said fondly. "She is not that into the idea of a man in our house she does not know."

"Yeah, he's dangerous! He sneaks into every house on Christmas Eve. He is evil! What if he hurt us or someone else? We have to stop him if he gets in the manor before he like steals something." Tim said with wide eyes, gripping a tazer.

Batman sighed, and ignored the muffled laughter from his fellow leaguers at his son's proclamation. "Santa will not hurt you."

His sons stared at him unconvinced. The rest of the league started to laugh again at their disbelief and their comrades struggle.

Superman spoke up next to Batman, finally over his laughter and ready to help his friend. "Santa is a nice person. He has never hurt anyone, all he wants is to leave presents for good boys and girls. What are your name's by the way?"

After getting a reluctant nod from their guardian, the second oldest spoke. "I'm Jason. So you're saying that there actually is a fat guy in red that creeps down everyone's chimney like a perv but is not a perv and leaves gifts for good people?"

"Yes." Superman answered confidently with a smile.

"And their not bombs?!" Jason asked shocked. "Or like poison or drugs or fear gas or anything like that?"

That sobered the heroes up, and they stared at the unfortunately jaded boy in sadness. "I can personally promise you that the gifts are nothing like that." Superman said sadly.

"I'm not buying it." The oldest muttered. "I'm Dick, and no-one is that nice." He thought for a moment then spoke again. "Well almost no-one."

"What about last year?" Black Canary asked, hoping to remind the kid of Christmas past, before noticing Batman's wince.

"Last year an Arkham breakout occurred and everyone locked themselves inside because Joker got a hold of machine guns and shot up everyone he saw." Dick said sadly. "There was probably no way he could make it into Gotham."

"The year before?" Aquaman asked weakly.

"I was living with my real Father then, and Santa never came for me." Tim said looking down. "Maybe I was just not very good like Father said."

A sudden patter of feet came in and another blue eyed ebony ran in. She was Tim's age, and looked almost identical to him. "Guys, is Daddy coming home soon? He can help us plant traps for this 'Chris Kringle'."

Batman muffled a groan as a few snickers rose up. Cassandra was carrying a file with Chris Kringle stamped across the front. "According to the evidence he only enters buildings through chimneys, so we can focus our defensive efforts there."

"Why of course." Another voice spoke up. "But for now it is time to eat, so go get ready." A beautiful woman appeared.

"But Daddy is not back!" Tim wined.

"He will be here in five minutes kitten, now go wash your hands."

"Yes Selina." The ebony's muttered before running off screen talking about Santa trapping plans.

"See you in five honey." The voice laughed before shutting of the video streaming.

"Well, as you can see, I have places to be." Batman said before walking out, ignoring the chatter and laughter of his teammates behind him.


End file.
